RockmanEXE Meets Saito
by Leeveey
Summary: (RMEXE-MMBN) Rockman is sad because he is dead, but someone arrives to comfort him...Please read it!


**A/N: **Hi there!! This is a fic that appeared in my mind when I was wondering: "How could be Rockman's reaction if he met Saito?" And then, my "Fan-fic Alert" began to make sounds ^^. I don't own any of these characters, only the half of one is mine^^. I hope you enjoy this fic! Happy reading!

**************************************************************************

**Rockman.EXE Meets Saito**

It was a normal night. Hikari Netto was sleeping in his bed, snoring like he always does. Rockman.EXE wasn't in his sleep mode, he just was watching Netto sleeping so peaceful and...   
  
"He threw away the blanket again." said Rockman watching how the blanket flied from the bed to the floor "He will feel cold..."   
  
Rockman sighed and he began to murmur...  
  
" If only...if only I were alive...I could cover him with the blanket...Why?..." He asked himself "Why I had to die?" He said sadly. "Tell me only one reason!" The sadness began transforming in angry. "Only one! Why Netto-kun and I have to be separated like this!?"

  
"Because you must stop World Three." A soft voice replied.   
  
Rockman was shocked. That wasn't Netto is voice, it sounds much like...much like...his voice? He looked around all the room. He asked Netto to put him in a place where he could see all the corners of the room, but he saw nobody!   
  
"Who-who is there!?" Rockman demanded with a little of fear "What do you want!?"   
  
"Hee hee...relax, I won't do anything bad." The voice replied "I only come to see Netto-kun and have a word with you."   
  
"Then...show you!" Rockman wanted to see the stranger. In few seconds, a boy surrounded by a white aura began to appear slowly "What the...?" The stranger looked so much like Netto, but he had...two wings? And he didn't was wearing normal clothes, he had some strange white clothes wearing...The boy was like...like... _"An angel?"_ Rockman thought. This must be a dream! Angels didn't exist! Did they?   
  
"Yeah...this must be something strange for you. But I'm an angel." The boy affirmed. He took the blanket and covered Netto with it.   
  
"Um...You came here for respond my question, didn't you?" Said Rockman to the boy.   
  
"Yes. I know you very well. I know how do you feel, but they send me to explain you what they told me..." Said the boy.   
  
"About why I died and resurrected like a Navi?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Which is your name?" Asked Rockman   
  
"..." The boy didn't reply.   
  
"Which is your name?" Asked Rockman again.   
  
"I...I was Hikari Saito."   
  
"What?!" Said Rockman almost screaming. "You are me?!"   
  
"Something like that..." Said Saito.   
  
"Then...I am NOT the real Saito, right? Just a shadow of yours." Said Rockman very sad.   
  
"No! You have some of my soul...You have my DNA, so the two of us are dead and alive in this moment." Said Saito conforming Rockman.   
  
"But..."   
  
"Listen. We need to die in the past, to protect Netto-kun..."   
  
"Protect Netto?" Interrupt Rockman "How we can protect him if we are inside this PET!?" Asked Rockman angry.   
  
"I admit that I was angry too when we died..." said Saito softly "...But..."   
  
"But...?"   
  
"If we haven't died...Netto-kun, mama, papa and our friends would have died..."   
  
Rockman couldn't say anything, only thought _"All of them have died if we weren't dead?"_   
  
"...The World Three would rule the world right now, and Netto-kun would live in a horrible world..." Saito continue "...We could do anything for him...We would only see him sad...Our death was the best for his future. We could protect him and see him happy...He is very happy that his best friend and brother is his Navi, isn't him?"   
  
"Yes...he is..." Said Rockman "But now that I see you...I know that I am nothing but a shadow of yours..."   
  
Saito said nothing. He just took one of his fingers and bit it very strong. Rockman felt pain in one of his fingers.   
  
"Ouch!" Said Rockman with pain and watching his finger.   
  
"See? We also have a link! That means that you are me, and I am you!" Saito said with a great and warm smile. Rockman returned the smile and nodded.   
  
Some sun rays enter through the window.   
  
"I must return right now. Take care of Netto-kun. And say nothing about this to him, ok?"   
  
Rockman nodded again.   
  
"Ok...I am glad that I could meet you. At least you can do something for Netto-kun...I can only watch him but do anything..." Saito said a little sad.   
  
"No..." Said Rockman with a warm smile "Some nights I have sense someone enter...that must been you. You take care of him in the nights, and I take care of him in the day."   
  
"...You are right! Well...You must wake him up or he would be late."   
  
"He _always_ is late!"   
  
Saito smiled, Rockman was right. They watch each other and then, Saito waved and disappeared. Rockman was happy. Now he could be Netto's navi for the rest of his life without asking himself why he died. He took air and...   
  
"NETTO-KUN, WAKE UP NOW!!!"   
  
*Thump* The same history of each day...   
  
"You need to DO that ALWAYS?" Asked Netto "Hey! Why my finger is a little red? Did I bite myself when I was sleeping?"   
  
"Um...yeah" Answer Rockman "Now change your clothes or you're going to be late again!"   
  
Another day began in Netto's and Rockman's life...

**************************************************************************

**A/N: **Ok! This is the end ^^! As you can see, my Saito is an angel! He is half mine and the other half belongs to Capcom, because Capcom did him and I only imagined him like an Angel ^^. I'm working on a history of my Angel-Saito that I am going to submit it more lately. I am a Mexican girl, so please! Forgive my grammatical errors XP. I hope you enjoyed and liked this fic ^^! Bye!!!


End file.
